


You're a monster, I'm not

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: And Dinah is horrible, Angry Frank Castle, Assuming he has any to begin with, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Not for Dinah Drake fans, Not for Vincent Sobel fans, Oliver is not a serial killer, Vigilantism, Vince is a serial killer with no remorse, for good reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Frank Castle arrives in Star City to take down a certain crazy maniac who calls himself 'Vigilante.' Not for Dinah Drake fans.
Relationships: Dinah Drake (Arrow)/Vince Sobel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	You're a monster, I'm not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornholio4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Punisher, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This was requested to me by cornholio4 a long time ago but I never got around to it till now. And Chaos Sorcerer recently gave me an idea regarding this so thank you to him.
> 
> Cornholio4's idea was that Vince be arrested and Dinah be called out for defending him. However, Chaos Sorcerer gave me the idea of Frank Castle taking down his discount version.
> 
> Not an opportunity I can pass up. So this is not for Vince fans (assuming he has any to begin with) and definitely not for Dinah Drake fans.
> 
> And this takes place any time after 6x9 but Vince is not part of Cayden's cabal.

Star City

Vincent Sobel aka Vigilante was standing on a rooftop, looking down. The expression on his face was not visible due to the mask he was wearing. It helped him see perfectly even in the night.

He considered himself a ruthless soldier in a war zone, killing criminals left and right. As for the civilians who died? Collateral damage. That was to be expected in a war. Anyone who cared about them was weak and should not got out there at all.

That was when he heard the click of a gun behind him and quickly ran out of the way as gunshots were fired at him. He fired back but his attacker rolled away and took cover, but not before Vince saw a shape of a skull.

"Frank Castle?" Vince snarled angrily as he took cover. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to take down a dangerous criminal", Frank said casually.

"Who?" Vince asked.

"You", Frank said and Vince was shocked.

"Me?" Vince asked. "What have I done? I am just like you. I kill criminals left and right without giving them a second chance, just like you do. People like us are the real heroes. Green Arrow and Flash are weak as they show mercy and let their enemies live."

Frank actually let out a humorless laugh at that, chilling Vince to his core.

"You think the two of us are alike? You're as delusional as Russo and Rawlins in that case", Frank snarled at him. "I will never, ever hurt an innocent caught in the crossfire. When I was trying to kill Grotto, I took special care so as to not hit Karen Page."

"But there was a news report about you having killed some innocent strippers when the cops arrested you", Vince reminded.

"That wasn't me", Frank said. "Those strippers had already been killed and put in that spot to make me think I had killed them accidentally. But the difference between you and me is that felt guilt for having killed them and turned myself in. And only when I found it wasn't me was when I escaped. And since then, I have been very careful. You? You can kill a baby accidentally and you will justify it to yourself as collateral damage."

"It makes me strong", Vince countered like a delusional madman, which he was. "I thought you were like me. I was wrong. You are just as bad as the others."

The two then roared and fired at each other while taking cover to avoid the other's shots, until they both ran out.

Getting out of their hiding spots, both ran at the other with roars as Vince tried to punch but Frank blocked and kneed him in the gut. In spite of his armor, Vince felt that as he staggered back while Frank grabbed him by the throat and with a roar, tackled them both to the ground.

Vince managed to push him off and got back up, kicking Frank away before picking him up and punching him twice on the face, making him spit out blood the second time.

He then head-butted Frank before pushing him away. As he marched towards the fallen Frank, he grabbed his foot and tripped him before climbing on top of him and grabbing his mask.

Vince struggled but Frank kept punching him every now and then before finally managing to pull off his mask, revealing his face.

Vince tried to struggle but Frank grabbed his head and slammed it on the ground many times, dazing Vince as Frank punched him many times too, making him spit out blood.

Vince panted a few times before Frank noticed his wounds healing. Vince smirked before head-butting Frank and pushing him off.

He then grabbed him and threw him down before gloating. "How will you kill me?"

Frank suddenly brandished a small pistol and said shot Vince in the throat, making him gasp as he fell down, coughing blood.

Getting up, Frank brandished a machete from inside his trench coat and said. "I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off."

And with a roar, he swung his machete, decapitating the delusional madman who considered himself a hero.

* * *

Next night

Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow was standing on a rooftop, looking down, when he heard someone land behind him. He turned around to see Dinah Drake standing there.

"What do you want, Dinah?" Oliver asked her.

"Your friend Frank Castle killed Vinnie", Dinah snarled at him. "Tell me where he is or I will make you."

Oliver actually laughed and asked. "You'll make me? You may be a meta-human, but remember, Ra's al Ghul himself chose me to take over the League after his death. And I have fought and beaten him and other dangerous men like Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Damien Darkh and Adrian Chase. You really think you have a chance against me? And Frank did the right thing. I was the one who asked him to do it."

Dinah's eyes widened in horror and shock before she roared. "You hypocrite! You also killed people in your first year! So if he's a serial killer, then so are you."

"I always gave my targets a way out and my kill count at the end of my first year was somewhere near 23", Oliver told Dinah. "Even when they didn't listen, I financially ruined them or made them confess their crimes. Very few of them were killed, and that was in self-defense. Your boyfriend killed people left and right, and he even killed civilians caught in the crossfire while dismissing them as collateral damage. I never dismissed Billy as collateral damage. Even Frank surrendered when he thought he had killed innocents. We both have been more careful since then. Can't say the same about your Vincent."

Dinah roared angrily and was about to unleash a Canary Cry when Oliver fired an arrow. It hit her throat and she fell to the ground, coughing blood as Oliver walked over to her.

Kneeling down, he took off her mask and said. "This mask first belonged to Sara, and then Laurel. Both were kind and compassionate. You're just an angry person obsessed about vengeance. I should never have given this to you. You're a disgrace to them both."

With that, Dinah breathed her last as Oliver walked off, deciding to keep the mask with him until he actually found a truly worthy candidate or if Sara chose to return and take up her mantle again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've said everything that needs to be said.
> 
> Dinah is a vengeance-crazed moron and Vince is a psychopath himself.
> 
> Sucks, because Juliana Harkavy is an awesome person who got such a terrible role.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update.


End file.
